Who Is Sweeter?
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: "Hehe, manisan mana, aku atau gelatin itu..?"/"Aku—"/AU! Setting 6 years later world! First fic in this fandom, Dare to RnR?


Haii~~ , Ameru dan Genjirou Sawada, desu!

Haah, mengenang bgt manga ini =w= , pertama aku membaca manga ini itu saat kelas 3 SD, saat dapet komiknya gratis dalam suatu majalan anak...

pendapatku ttg Kocchimuite! Miiko : so sweet bgt ceritanya */w/* ! Aku paling suka Miiko-Tappei, OTP akuu! mereka so sweet bgt, dan Tappei itu _tsundere_ bgt ~~ *diketok Tappei*

fic ini adalah fic pertama-ku di fandom ini, jadi, selamat membaca~~

* * *

**WHO IS SWEETER?**

**Kocchimiute! Miiko © Ono Eriko**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Dari kelas 5 SD mereka sudah saling mengenal, setidaknya itu yang teringat di memory dulu. Sejak dulu saling bersama melewati dilemma kehidupan, berbagi suka-duka, melempar ejekan-ejekan ringan namun menyebalkan, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sampai tidak terasa waktu telah memotong semuanya.

Kini, mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Tentu mereka sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, tentu ada perubahan yang mendasari. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri kadang ada sifat yang 'terbawa' sampai detik ini.

Detik ini, ketika mereka sudah masuk tahun ajaran kedua di SMA Kamigouki.

Kukenalkan.

Eguchi Tappei, kelas 2-1, rambut _spike_ pirangnya masih tidak berubah, walau sudah sedikit menipis. Kariernya dalam olahraga semakin cemerlang sejak masuk SMA, terbukti dengan ia mengikuti sejumlah perlombaan. Baik futsal, _baseball_, atau lainnya. Maklum, Tappei itu serba bisa tentang olahraga.

Satou Kenta, kelas 2-5, juga tidak ada perubahan. Ia masih usil dan _easygoing_ seperti dulu. Semakin langgeng dengan Ogawa Yuuko, kelas 2-3, walau jarak kelas memisahkan mereka, tapi saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah pasti bertemu.

Ogawa Yuuko kelas 2-3, penampilannya makin cantik dengan rambut dikepang tunggal dan dikesampingkan hingga menimbulkan kesan manis. Ia masih tergolong anak yang pintar, jago dalam hal kesenian, dan sifat lembutnya masih belum pudar dari dirinya.

Shimura Mari kelas 2-1, masih berkutat dengan dunia komiknya. Masih berjuang dalam debutnya. Sifat pembangkang dan keras kepalanya juga masih khas dalam dirinya.

Dan jangan lupa murid kelas 2-1 yang sekarang berambut coklat panjang melebihi bahu, tingginya yang sudah memadai—bahkan hampir menyamai Yuuko, manik coklat caramel yang hangat, juga tabiatnya yang ceria dan percaya diri tinggi. Yamada Miiko. Walau prestasinya masih buruk dalam akademik, tapi bisa dibilang ia cukup baik dalam masa SMA ini.

Miiko juga mulai berubah seiring datangnya masa pubertas padanya. Ia mulai sedikit-demi sedikit mengenal dunianya.

Termasuk rasa cinta dan suka—walau masih buta.

Contohnya seperti hari ini.

"Yamada, nanti sepulang sekolah, kita jalan-jalan, yuk.." Ajak ambigu dari pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang itu agak mengejutkan Miiko.

Bagaimana tidak, diajak berduaan jalan-jalan? Amsyong, memangnya mereka pacaran?

Pipi Miiko agak merona.

"A—Ambigu sekali ajakanmu, Tappei.." Tukas Miiko setengah gagap. Tappei menyirengai melihat ekspresi _teman_ didepannya ini.

"Ada kedai es krim yang baru dibuka didepan jalan Hokkotari dan memberikan diskon setengah harga, kau benar tidak ingin coba..?" Tappei berusaha menjelaskan ajakannya pada Miiko. Sekali lagi, Miiko terperangah.

Sepertinya, didepannya ini bukan Eguchi Tappei yang biasanya. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang ketus, cuek, dan selalu mengejeknya. Namun didepannya ini adalah Tappei, seorang siswa yang dewasa. Dewasa dalam arti ia tidak melontarkan kalimat ejekan yang membuat Miiko panas sendiri.

Dan Miiko dibuatnya bingung.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Miiko tersenyum lembut.

"Baik." Ucapnya singkat. Tappei terdiam, lalu pergi meninggalkan si surai coklat.

Miiko tidak melihat senyuman penuh arti yang disunggingkan Tappei.

* * *

"Wuah, es krim gelatin~" Sahut Miiko gembira melihat jajaran es krim yang populer di Eropa terjajar rapi didalam kotak _stainless _steel di etalase itu.

Sekarang Tappei dan Miiko sudah ada di kedai yang dibicarakan Tappei tadi. Rupanya kedai itu menjajakan es krim gelatin. Es krim yang tekturnya lembek, lentur, serta tidak mudah meleleh. Baru kali ini Miiko mencobanya.

Tappei menghela napas. Malu didengar pengunjung lainnya.

"Haah, kecilkan suaramu, ingat usia.." Ucap Tappei—dengan bumbu sarkastik didalamnya. Ah, Tappei yang biasa.

"Ah, maaf.." Ujar Miiko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau yang mana..?" Tappei mulai memandangi es krim yang nampak menggoda iman itu. Miiko menyunggingkan senyum semangat.

"Aku mau yang coklat!" Serunya semangat. Tappei hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Coklatnya satu, vanillanya satu." Ujar Tappei pada sang pegawai. Sang pegawai mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Sekarang Miiko dan Tappei duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim yang dipesan. Rasa lembut dan dingin es krim gelatin itu cukup menuntaskan rasa haus mereka berdua. Dalam diam—maksudnya Tappei, mereka memakan es krim itu.

Tappei menengok mendengar Miiko bergumam.

"Ehm.., es krimnya enak, yaa~~" Ujarnya senang. Inilah yang selalu membuat _mood_ Miiko baik.

Makanan enak.

Tappei menghela napas.

"Pikiranmu hanya makan saja.." Ujarnya lagi—ketus. Miiko memberengut kesal.

"Ceh, tapi terlalu manis.." Bisik Tappei dengan terselip nada kecewa didalamnya. Miiko yang mendengarnya terdiam. Benar juga, Tappei 'kan tidak suka makanan manis.

Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu ide di benak Miiko.

"Hehe, manisan mana, aku atau gelatin itu?" Tanya Miiko—tertawa kecil dan sedikit narsis. Tappei terdiam. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Cukup lama keheningan mencekik mereka.

"Tappei..?" Miiko memanggil nama sahabatnya—memastikan apakah Tappei masih ada didunia ini atau tidak. Tappei yang sadar lantas terlonjak.

"Ah, Ap—"

"Aku bilang, manisan mana, aku atau gelatin itu..?" Tanya Miiko lagi, sambil menunjuk es krim gelatin Tappei yang masih cukup banyak.

Diam lagi.

Miiko tidak mengerti kenapa Tappei—si pemuda tampan ini—diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah beberapa lama, Miiko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tappei. Tiba-tiba Tappei tertawa kecil.

"Tappei..?"

"Ah, maaf, pertanyaanmu tadi sangat aneh.." Ujar Tappei disela tawanya. Kini, gantian Miiko yang _blushing_.

"Ap—apaan, sih!? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya.." Lagi-lagi Miiko memberengut kesal. Bagi Tappei, wajah didepannya ini sangat manis dan lucu.

"Maaf, kujawab, nih?" Tanyanya, memasang senyum _cool_. Miiko terdiam—atau tepatnya terpesona—sebelum mengangguk.

"Baik.." Tappei diam, menarik napas dalam. Miiko terdiam.

"Manisan mana, es krim ini atau kau, aku—" Lagi-lagi Tappei menggantungkan kalimatnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"—maka aku akan menjawab kau." Ujarnya lagi.

Diam. Angin canggung dan kaget mencekik Miiko. Apa? Tappei bilang dia manis?

"Rasa manisnya es krim tidak bisa mengalahkan manisnya wajahmu, Yamada Miiko.." Wajah Tappei mendekat. Miiko kaget, wajahnya memerah. Tappei didepannya ini sangat…tampan dan _sexy_. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, sampai Miiko bisa merasakan nafas hangat Tappei diwajahnya.

"…karena sampai kapanpun, kaulah yang termanis dalam hatiku.." Ucap Tappei sambil mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kiri Miiko, seraya melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Miiko yang terpaku sambil memegangi pipinya yang bersemburat merah dan habis dikecup sang pemuda. Miiko menghela napas, mengatur denyut jantungnya.

"Iih, Tappei.."

.

_Makan Es krim bersamamu_

_Aduh enak rasanya manis_

_Antara ini dan kamu_

_Kamu jauh lebih manis_

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

FIN!

Ini fic aku buat dlm sistem SKS (sistem kebut semalam :v #plaakk) karena ga sabar mau buat nih fic..

makasih buat yg udh review, fav, kalian mencerahkan hatiku(?)

.

.

Genji : sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!

Ameru : *ngelambai gaje*


End file.
